warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Obsession
Natalie’s outfit a grey tank top with the words “Brooklyn”, track pants and custom slippers Transcript (at Diamond elementary) 9 volt: Guys, I wanna ask you something! Zoe: what? What’s happening? 9 volt: Savannah Hardin was forced by her grandmother to run for three hours, reportedly while carrying heavy logs, because she lied to her about having eaten a candy bar, What's so bad about eating a candy bar? Joyce said sweets make Savannah wet the bed. In fact, Savannah had a bladder condition (kids gasp) 9 volt: and then, A couple in Tennessee have been charged with the murder of a five-year-old girl who was allegedly forced to drink over two litres of grape soda and water as a punishment for drinking her step-mother’s soda, this is obession! Kidware: obession! 9 volt: So, a girl named Alexa Linboom was forced to guzzle the fluids after she took "one or two grape drinks" that belonged to her stepmother (at the park) 9 volt: looks like I’m gonna save those couple, those don’t know why, because I have never heard of it 18 volt: yeah, volt up (Drive By plays) 18 volt: On the other side of a street I knew Stood a girl that looked like you I guess that's deja vu But I thought this can't be true 9 volt: 'Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe Or where ever to get away from me 18 volt: Oh but that one night Was more than just right I didn't leave you cause I was all through 9 volt: Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell Because I really fell for you Both: Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya This is not a drive by Just a shy guy looking for a two ply Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy They don't like it sue me, mm way you do me Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you This is not a drive by 18 volt: On the other side of a downward spiral My love for you went viral And I loved you every mile you drove away 9 volt: But now here you are again So let's skip the "how you been" And get down to the "more than friends" at last 18 volt: Oh but that one night Is still the highlight I didn't need you until I came to 9 volt: And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell Because I really fell for you Both: Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you This is not a drive by Just a shy guy looking for a two ply Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy They don't like it sue me, mm way you do me Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya This is not a drive by 18 volt: Please believe that when I leave There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you And a little time to get my head together too 9 volt: On the other side of a street I knew Stood a girl that looked like you Both: We'd guess that's deja vu But I thought this can't be true, 'cause Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you This is not a drive by Just a shy guy looking for a two ply Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy They don't like it sue me, mm way you do me Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya This is not a drive byCategory:WarioWare Adventures Episodes